(Not Applicable)
This invention relates in general to beverage packaging and dispensing, and in particular to a portable beverage delivery system wherein one component, non-limitedly exemplified as liquor, of a multi-component beverage, non-limitedly exemplified as a cocktail, can be maintained separately from one or more other components, non-limitedly exemplified as a carbonated mixer, for subsequent combination to form the multi-component beverage within the delivery system and provide dispenser-delivery therefrom upon call.
In general, beverages can be divided into single-component and multi-component products. Examples of the former include soft drinks such as various colas, soda, root beer, water, coffee, tea, wine, beer, etc., while examples of multi-component products include alcoholic drinks containing liquor and mixer such as bourbon and soda, scotch and water, rum and cola, etc. The latter products typically contain a relatively small amount of liquor and a relatively large amount of mixer.
Because governmental taxation of a packaged alcoholic product such as a bottle of liquor is based on the volume of the bottle as opposed to weight or concentration of liquor present, beverage producers cannot afford to sell pre-mixed cocktails since, even though a packaged cocktail container may contain only one ounce of liquor and seven ounces of mixer, taxation would be based on the total of eight, and not one, ounces of liquor. Consequently, a consumer is forced to inconveniently transport at least two separate containers (e.g. liquor and mixer) when taking refreshments to an outside function, and must thereafter locate accommodations that permit a proper mixing and serving procedure. Especially with outdoor functions, such accommodations many times are not available, thereby precluding availability of mixed-beverage products.
In view of the above hindrances, it is apparent that a need is present for convenient, yet equitably priced, packaging that allows carriage of separate components of a multi-component beverage, with subsequent integral mixing capabilities as part of the packaging for final production of a mixed-beverage product. In accord therewith, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable beverage delivery system for preparing and delivering a multi-component beverage through interaction of components separately maintained until final beverage production occurs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable beverage delivery system that includes a mixing chamber into which separate beverage components can be introduced and mixed, and from which a resultant multi-component beverage can be controllably dispensed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable beverage delivery system wherein a separately packaged container bearing one component of a final beverage product can be accommodated.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is a portable beverage delivery system for preparing and delivering a multi-component beverage whose plurality of individual components can be maintained separately for subsequent combination to form the beverage. First embodiments comprise a housing with a mixing chamber disposed therein for mixing the individual components of the beverage to form the final beverage product. The chamber has a closeable introduction aperture thereto through which the individual components can enter the chamber, and a closeable exit aperture therefrom through which the beverage can be dispensed. Introduction and exit apertures can be separate from each other, or the exit aperture can be constructed to also function as an introduction aperture by permitting introduction of components into the chamber. A compartment is disposed within the housing for carrying a container such as a bottle bearing at least one of the individual components. The housing has an opening in substantial alignment with the exit aperture through which the exit aperture of the container is accessible and through which the beverage can be dispensed.
A second embodiment is a two chamber structure for preparing and delivering a multi-component beverage, and comprises a first chamber for containing a first liquid containing at least one component of the multi-component beverage and a second chamber for containing a second liquid containing at least one component of the multi-component beverage. The first and second chambers are separated by a frangible wall, and one chamber has a closeable exit aperture therefrom through which a final beverage product can be dispensed. Rupture of the frangible wall results in mixing of the first and second liquids of the multi-component beverage to form the beverage product which then can be dispensed through the exit aperture. The two-chamber structure can be disposed within a housing that has an opening in substantial alignment with the closeable exit aperture through which the exit aperture is accessible and through which the beverage can be dispensed.
Third embodiments comprise a housing with solely one mixing chamber disposed therein for receiving and mixing the individual components of the beverage as those components are introduced separately to form the final beverage product. Such component introduction can be through a dedicated introduction aperture or through the exit aperture which is constructed to also permit introduction of components into the chamber.
The portable delivery system here taught thus permits preparation and delivery of a multi-component beverage through interaction of components when desired, yet separately maintains these components until such final beverage production occurs. In this manner a singly-packaged system accomplishes convenient on-site generation of a multi-component beverage which otherwise may not practically be packageable or transportable.